Truth dipped in shadowy deeds
by Cayannamon
Summary: Yami Bakura x OC. Luna was just a girl who liked to chat online with a guy named YamiTheif8 but I wonder what will happen after they duel over web-cam. Criticism accepted. P.S. Please mesg. me if you know how to write a duel! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Okay! Hi people! Yeah I know, "WHY ARE YOU WRITING ANOTHER STORY, YOU HAVEN'T EVEN WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOUR OTHERS". I get it K-chan, I get it. Stop harassing me at lunch about it! Well I'm not sure on this one I'm really bored and am thinking a lot and I thought this might be good to get my mind off everything. Enjoy!

Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfic

Bakura x OC

Walking out of Geography after , well plain, not to mention boring lesson I trudge to my locker which, knowing my luck, has to be at the other end of the building, pushing through the mass of people. I swear! People could get xenophobic in this rat cage!

Finally being able to locate it, I drag myself to stand by one of my best friends Lizzy.

"Hey, what're you doing tonight?" I ask in a tone devoid of emotion, clearly saying 'I'm getting the 'ell outa here you coming with?'

"Not much. Mom's being insane; she said I can't get on the computer. At all. I'm going to go nuts!" Lizzy stated, obviously pissed.

"I feel for you!" Just as I was about to add to my sentence the bus's honked their horns, warning any final students of their departure. "Aw Crap! Gotta go see-ya Liz!"

If I knew that was going to be my last time seeing her, I probably would have hugged her until she turned blue… or maybe that's because I'm just a bit sadistic… nah!

As I finish up my algebra and throw my violet mail bag backpack onto my amethyst covered bed. I turn to my closet and drag out my clothes for these kinds of days. Same as always. I dressed in my black cami and purple shorts. Turning to the mirror I look at how much I've changed over the years. Taking my hand I tangle it in my now blonde and purple hair, violet eyes staring back at me with a models figure. "Hah! Look at you Luna; can I even call myself that anymore…?"

I guess it's the same for any teen. You start out with your childish looks, with me your blonde- but looks brown- hair and you're always changing eyes with your petite figure. Then you grown up and you turn into what your heart is. For me, who knows what I turned into? After anime and manga started to get lost in the sea of paperwork and you mind is so confused you don't know up from down.

_I need to stop thinking about the past, it's nothing but that. The past, unchangeable, but always predictable._ I drop myself into my computer chair and log on. After seeming like hours it finished loading and I quickly closed all the unnecessary windows and logged into my Velveteen Messenger. _Hmm no mail, oh well… Oh I know! Let's see if YamiTheif8 is on! _Yeah, I probably know what you're thinking; do you even know him first of all?! No, I don't I met him online, from what I've learned he's from Japan, a guy my age – 16, and he's got the nicest personality ever! As I scroll down through the names I find one lit up in deep violet writing highlighting his name. I double click on it and start typing to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_LunaWolf8 – Hey, what up?_

_YamiTheif8 – Same old, same old. I swear nothing ever happens like it did in the past._

_LunaWolf8 – Ikr? I sometimes wonder if it would be more fun to live in the past, like, I don't know. I'm sound dumb aren't I?_

_YamiTheif8 – Not at all, go on, I know you were going to say more._

_LunaWolf8 – Ha! You know me 2 well. Maybe in Egypt._

_YamiTheif8 – Egypt? Why there of all places?_

_LunaWolf8 – Because, don't you think it would be fun with all those Pharaoh's and Thieves'? In my opinion that'd be some life!_

_YamiTheif8 – I see, and whose side do you think you'd be on? _

_LunaWolf8 – Whadya mean by that?_

_YamiTheif8 – I mean like the Thieves' or Pharaoh's?_

I had to give some thought to that. Whose side would I be on? Sure the Pharaoh's would be safer, but it'd probably be boring, being locked up all the time. On the other hand, a Thief's life was never easy, but it would be a lot more fun. After a few more moments contemplating I wrote back:

_LunaWolf8 – The Thieves'._

_YamiTheif8 – I see. Well then I have one question for you. Will you, or will you not participate in a game with me?_

_LunaWolf8 - …game? What kind of game?_

_YamiTheif8 – Yes or no?_

_LunaWolf8 – Can't I at least know the game first?_

_YamiTheif8 – I'm afraid not. If you're scared forget about it._

I wasn't scared, I never was, it was just the type of person I was.

_LunaWolf8 – Scared? Please! Fine. I'll play._

_YamiTheif8 – Good. Put on your headphones and hook up your web-cam._

I plugged them up without pausing, If he was going to do something well…you know what I mean, then I would just report him, but I didn't think he was, I don't know why but I felt as if I could trust him. The web-cam was loaded and I just barely stopped myself from gasping at how…hot he was! He had semi-long white hair with spikes and red-violet eyes that looked like they could kill at first glance.

"Ready?" He lifted up his dueling cards. I remembered that I had told him I dueled some and he told me the same. I wonder how this will turn out....

"Yup. Let's get started." I said lifting up my own cards.

"DUEL"

Okay! Now, for the next chapter I was gonna try a duel, BUT I have no clue how to write one, so if you know, please MESSAGE ME!! Byebee!


	2. Chapter 2

_Truth Dipped in Shadowy Deeds. CHAPTER 2_

_OMG. Every review I've gotten I've fell in love with! Thank you all, you know who you are! Oh, and to the anonymous reviewer, thank you very much! I'd love it if you got yourself an account~_

_Also a very big HUG AND COOKIE PARTY FOR!~~~~ *Drum roll* __Litzana_ _, who wrote the following duel cause I suck and don't understand a fudgin' CHILDRENS CARD GAME….. CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES XD ~ Enjoy~ R&R Please, so I can know how suckish this is!_

_Also, Thanks to __DarkShootingStarMagician for taking her time while very tired to write me a long message all about duels and how to learn about them. XD _

_I LOVE YOU BOTH! This is dedicated to all ya'll!_

We plugged our duel disks into the computer and shuffled out decks. "Ladies first, of course." YamiTheif8 said in that British accent girls fawn over. I mean, sure it was totally adorable, but I ain't and never been one for fawning like love sick cheerleaders, no offence to ya'll cheerleaders out there that aren't like that.

"Sure, but, one thing first, what's your name?" This seemed to take him off guard for a moment but he quickly regained his composure.

"Mine? What about yours?" He said is a stealthy tone.

"I'm Luna, now what about you?"

"Bakura."

"Well, nice to meet you Bakura. Now, PREPARE TO LOSE!" I drew my cards and my hand ended up being this: Harpy Girl, Sunlight Unicorn, Angel Wing, Eria the Water Charmer, & Spiritual Fire Art: Kurenai. I drew my card and got Night Wing Sorceress. _Hmmm… _I took Eria and Angel Wing in my hand. "I play two face down cards and end my turn." Bakura nodded his head in recognition.

"I set three cards face down and end my turn."

I drew my next card, Staunch Defender, and set it face down. "I lay down one face down. Then, I summon Sunlight Unicorn to the field." As I sat the card down upon the duel disk the air suddenly began to feel heavy, and a chill came over the room, though, me with my always cold skin it didn't affect me much. Just as I was about to activate one of my face downs the room turned a gruesome shade of velvet violet. Now don't get me wrong, purple is my favorite color, but this one was swarming with black globs, always spinning around and making strange moaning sounds…. Okay, I REALLY need to get my eyes checked. I blinked my eyes, but nope. Still there. What's the strangest part thou was that my face never changed from its determined look even though I was freaking out inside. Since when was I this good an actor?

Bakura seemed to notice my pause. "Everything alright?" He said in a tone many would mistake for sweet, but I've been through enough in life to know it had an undermining essence in it.

"Completely fine." Okay, that was a lie. I was NOT okay at the moment, but like hell I'd ever show the true me. I've also been through enough to know how much it hurts to do so. "I now activate my Angel Wing and use it on my Sunlight Unicorn! When Angel Wing is used on my Sunlight Unicorn but adding 1800 and 300 attack points, you lose 2100! Now Sunlight Unicorn, attack him directly!" It didn't seem to faze him much even though his Life points were already down to 1900 just from that attack.

"Pretty good, for someone who doesn't remember the past." He said. I could swear, if only for a moment, he had a bit of sadness in his eyes, but that couldn't be true…right?

We just stood there, staring at each other for a few minutes, with my heart pulsing at a normal rate, but even so, my head became clouded with a mixture of emotions. I quickly snapped out of it as my old character came into place.

"Are you gonna' make a move or what?" I said with a sneer. I could feel it on my face. I didn't want him to see me like this… I didn't want to lose another friend. Not like those two, how I should of…..I could have…. Even in my head I couldn't get the words straight. No, it wasn't that, it was that… I had no right to say…

"_You have no right to say __**what**__, exactly?" _A cold, taunting voice echoed in my head. This voice wasn't Bakura's. No, I knew this voice to well. The voice that's haunted me, followed me, shadowed me, _protected_ me, and… _loved me_, because no one else would, for the past 16 years.

Something stopped at that moment, just like it always did. I looked on the computer screen just to make sure. It had, Bakura had stopped moving, the shadows had stopped moving, _time_ had stopped moving.

I lowered my head and stood my ground. I couldn't face him, no; it hurt too much, to see one of the people….. I couldn't save, all because…

-LOL-

And THIS is where I leave you. I'm sorry I haven't updated, I just started High school, and it's a bit much XD Thanks for all the reviews, this new one's for all of you guys! I swear, I probably wouldn't have uploaded this for another 2 months, HEY! I'm a procrastinator, not my fault! XD LOL Bye Bye Minna! P.S. SORRY ITS SO SMALL. I'M WRITING MORE RIGHT NOW. I SWEAR! XD LOVE YA'LL!


	3. Chapter 3

I'M SO VERY SORRY GUYS. -cries- I truthfully have been working on this but this summer's been crazy! My mom got diagonosed with Breast Cancer and I've been gone most of the time. When I wasn't at the hospital I was away at Marching Band camp or doing school stuff. . School is probably going to kill me when it starts Thursday.

Alright, so, I'll say this now. I am going to rewrite this. I reread it today for kicks and I see so many errors, especially how much my writing style has changed since last year. Wow. Just wow. After I get back from MB practice today, I plan on rewriting the first chapter and making it twice as long. I love you all and I can't believe this thing still gets views!

Also, since I had to get a new computer I lost the 3rd chapter that I had done. I have no clue where I was going with this, so it's pretty much gonna go with the flow for now. If you have any suggestions, LET ME KNOW! and I love critisim as long as it isn't like "THIS IS SHIT. WRITE BETTER." that tells me nothing, really. I'm glad I haven't got any reviews like that. Thank you all again! I hope you all stay with me thru this. When I do pick this back up, I plan on trying to update each weekend...HAHAHHAHA, at least I said try. well, If not EVERY weekend I'll do it every other weekend. I hope.

THANKS AGAIN GUYS! YOU ALL ROCK AND I'M SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS PAST YEAR.


End file.
